


A Star in the Night- a Crossmare story

by FUCKING_SHIT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCKING_SHIT/pseuds/FUCKING_SHIT
Summary: I can't summarize





	A Star in the Night- a Crossmare story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossmare book that me and my friend made so go check her out, and this is also my first book so please no hating on it. Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes so one of us can fix it, and sorry if this doesn't make too much sense, and warning! There may be a little bit of sin in this book (a little?) along with some other ships like errorink, dustberry, kustard, paperfresh, after death, gx chess, and a few others, but this is mostly crossmare so I'm considering it crossmare because that's the main ship that we are mostly going to focus on. There will be random updates and we will try to get them out as fast as possible but still have some free time to ourselves. Annabelle, and my friend Anajo, that's all.Enjoy-Ember/luna
> 
> P.s. I call myself Embers or Noot Noot, it doesn't matter
> 
>  
> 
> A1/n before you read i want to clear some things up- cross and Cross Chara are twins and share a soul, cross is the older twin, chara’s nickname is CC, there both innocent smol beans, PJ is not the son of error and ink- ink is his cousin(makes my life easier), there are a few OCs here only because they add to the plot line and...for the umm...Sin squad( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), nightmare is corrupted.  
> -Ember/Noot Noot

Chapter 1  
\--------------------

“NIGHTMARE!” Dream screamed. “Where is my shirt?!” Nightmare and Cross jolted up, surprised and laughing at the exasperated tone Dream had yelled in. The Sans’s were all going to school today, starting their senior year of highschool. “I don’t know!” Nightmare responded in the same tone, causing all of the others at the table to laugh. Dream came out, holding up his shirt, covered in pictures of tentacles and splotches of ink. All the others only laughed harder. After Dream found a new shirt and put it on he sat down at the table with the rest of his roommates with a very visible golden blush.

“I hate you all” said the positive twin surprising a few of the others and making more of them laugh harder( the bad sanses that were there at the time)

Dream shared a house like mansion with a few friends. Most of them were in their senior year of high school. There was ink, cross, nightmare tentacle rape squid , error, CC, horror, lust, dust, blue, killer, dream, sci, G or gaster sans, fell, classic, fresh(nja) and PJ(nja) inks cousin, chess,then the said “parents” of the group Geno birb and reaper.

They were only able to live together because it was nightmare house. But when I say house I mean more like a castle like manton thing. It had around 25 bedrooms, 12 Bathrooms, 4 kitchens, 3 dining rooms, 7 floors including the basement(where Noot Noot/ Ember lives) and attic, a game room, a library, a study, a living room, a throne room, a HUGE yard, medical room, armory, weaponry, guard station, work out room, music room, and a few more rooms here and there that didn’t have a purpose yet or were used for storage, (or that one of the authors was to lazy to think of-luna)

“Hey what time do we have to be at school again?” asked dust with a mouth full of his favorite cereal-Oreo O’s a thing that is like fruit loops but better because it was an oreo flavor.

“First we have to be there in an hour and a half second cross stop eating Oreo O’s that's cannibalism.” said error with a frisk face with BoI hands making everyone laugh or laugh harder and making the x-tale twins annoyed.

“Oh go fuck yourself error- or better yet go fuck ink!” cross said with a small smirk forming at his mouth do to seeing error blush and ink spit out his orange juice all over horror who was aCROSS (badum chish-Ember) the table from him and blushing rainbow.making everyone smirk,wolf-whistle,wiggle their eyebrows suggestively, or laugh at their reaction

There was no more smart ass comments from error for the rest of breakfast, in fact everyone was more quit from there on out-just a few conversations of last week's homework assignments that were do today.the gang decided yesterday that they were going to go to school early to finnish up on the homework and any other projects they had to do. And so here they are- 22 teens, only two female, sitting around eating breakfast and teasing one another, with Ember reading a book, at 4 o'clock in the morning, waiting to leave.

Most of the teens were done by now and just waiting for the rest to finish up.

It was at that time that cross had a sneezing fit and sounded like an adorable kitten that sneezes. Everyone looked at him making him blush and hide his face in his fluffy hoodie out of embarrassment.

“cross ...was that...you?” asked Nighty-boi.  
“Nooooooo….???” Cross replied, muffled by the hoodie to hide is face that put grapes to shame.

“That...was fucking…...AADDOORRAABBLLEE!!” said dust hugging cross making him let out a little squeak and become even more flustered.

“Ok, ok that's enough dust we have to get going.” said nightmare with something in his that sounded like…...jealousy?!

END OF CHAPTER ONE! TO BE CONTINUED WHEN WE AREN'T BEING FUCKIN' LAZY!!!!!!


End file.
